Scarves, icicles, and hot chocolate
by Inquisitive
Summary: Modern day, it's a snow day! Fluffy slash. Second chapter SpecsDutchy
1. Snowman

Scarves, icicles, and hot chocolate

  


Author: Inquisitive (Ink)

  


Rating: Pg

  


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

  


A/N[1]: Fluffyness abound! These will all be one shots held together by the common theme of what would happen on a snow day. Modern day fic.

  


  


  


  


  


Snowman

  


"Come on Skitts!" Snitch pleaded as he raced around his room, frantically trying to locate his sock.

  


"Snitch, it's like thirteen degrees out there." Skittery reasoned, pulling the sock out from under Snitch's Math book and handing it to him.

  


"Skittery, it's a snow day! Therefore, by law, we have to go out and play in the snow!" Snitch insisted pulling on his sock, followed by his boots.

  


"No, a snow day means we can stay inside and be warm all day, and do nothing instead of going outside and freezing our asses off!" Skittery exclaimed.

  


"Please Skittery?" Snitch begged. Skittery made the fatal mistake of turning around and looking at Snitch. How anyone could say no to Snitch's puppy dog eyes was beyond him.

  


"All right." Skittery said. "But when we come in, we're watching X2 again."

  


"Okay." Snitch agreed readily, despite the fact that he and Skittery had already seen 'X-Men United' eight times.

  


Skittery put on his coat, while Snitch searched for his gloves, he had a habit of losing things in odd places. Finally finding them under the couch cushion, he tugged them on and thew open the door, bounding outside into the snow.

  


Skittery found this highly amusing, and laughing, he raced out the door after his boyfriend, being sure to shut the front door tight behind him so that they would not have to hear another lecture about the 'price of heat these days' from Snitch's mother.

  


As he caught sight of Snitch, it was hard to miss him in his florescent orange coat, he raised an eyebrow. Snitch was lying on his back in the snow covering his front yard, waving his arms and legs up and down.

  


"If you are trying to get as cold as possible as quickly as possible, it's going to work." Skittery joked, descending the stairs and offering Snitch a hand up. After Snitch had flipped him an inappropriate gesture, Skittery bent down to inspect the snow angel. As soon as Snitch turned his back, Skittery couldn't help making a few "improvements".

  


Snitch slowly looked from the snow angel which now possessed horns and a forked tail, to Skittery, who was standing looking at him with a perfectly strait face, and his hands shoved into his pockets.

  


"Don't even try to tell me you didn't do that." Snitch said, smacking his shoulder with one glove clad hand.

  


"I would never corrupt such a work of art." Skittery said with absolute sincerity.

  


"Then I assume you have an explanation?" Snitch asked.

  


"Of course." Skittery said. "I didn't corrupt it, I made it much better." He managed to gasp out between laughter as he ran away from Snitch.

  


"Ah Ha!" Snitch pounced on Skittery's back, sending the taller boy crashing face first into the snowbank.

  


"Snitch, it's a damned good thing I love you, or I might have to kill you." Skittery said spitting out snow.

  


"Hey, I know what we can do!" Snitch exclaimed from his crouching position on Skittery's back. "Lets build a snowman!"

  


"Snitch, aren't we a little old to be buildin' snowmen?" Skittery asked getting up, and toppling Snitch off in the process.

  


"Your never too old to make a snowman." Snitch said seriously.

  


"Come on Snitch. It's freezing out here. Can't we go in and watch the movie now?" Skittery pleaded in a last ditch effort to get out of playing in the snow for another hour.

  


"Skitts, we've only been out here for twenty minutes!" Snitch protested as he started the first snowball.

  


Half an hour later, both boys were pushing the snowball around the yard. It was up to Snitch's chest, and growing. Finally, Snitch came to a stop in the middle of the yard.

  


"Let's hurry up and finish this thing Snitch, I'm exhausted. That thing weighed a ton! Skittery said as he leaned up against the first completed part of the snowman.

  


"Well we can't stop now! We need nine more of these!" Snitch said as he started the next part of the snowman.

  


Skittery just stayed where he was for a moment, before Snitch's words hit him.

  


"NINE MORE!?!" He yelled.

  


"Sure." Snitch grinned. "This is just one of his toes!"

  


Skittery just gaped at him for a moment, before coming up with the only threat he could think of under the current circumstances.

  


"Snitch, if I am forced to make this snowman any larger than absolutely necessary, I will make you watch X2 every single day for the next three months."

  


Now it was Snitch's turn to stare.

  


"But I can already quote the whole movie!" He whined.

  


"Snitch, this snowman is already going to be huge!" Skittery reasoned.

  


"You're no fun." Snitch pouted.

  


They quickly assembled the rest of the snowman. The end result was three snowballs, pilled on top of one another measuring roughly seven feet tall.

  


"It needs a face." Skittery said.

  


"Get a carrot." Snitch said as Skittery walked toward his kitchen, knowing all to well that carrots were the last things on Skittery's list of snowman accessories. He always claimed that it had been overdone.

  


So, when Skittery came back out with and orange, two radishes, two bananas, and a chop stick, Snitch was anything but surprised.

  


"I don't even want to know what you've got planned for all of that." Snitch said as he went off to find a couple of sticks for the arms.

  


"That's your problem Snitch, you have no artistic vision!" Skittery called after him, "And get an extra stick!"

  


When Snitch got back, he burst out laughing. Skittery grabbed the sticks out of his arms and arranged them on the snowman. The radishes were serving as eyes, the orange was a mouth held on by the chop stick, and the bananas were sticking out of the snowman's head, looking suspiciously like horns. Skittery stuck the last stick into the back of the snowman as a tail, and then took a step back.

  


"I think that this is our best snowman ever!" Skittery remarked.

  


"My mom's gonna freak." Snitch said bluntly.

  


"Why?" Skittery asked, already knowing the answer.

  


"Because we have the evil demon snowman from Hell sitting in our front yard." Snitch replied.

  


Both boys began laughing hysterically as they regarded their 'work of art'.

  


"Snitch?" Skittery asked as soon as they had calmed down enough to talk again.

  


"Yeah Skitts?" Snitch asked, still giggling.

  


"I'm freezing, can we go in now?" He asked hopefully.

  


"Yeah, I'm cold too." Snitch said.

  


"Race ya there!" Skittery said, taking off.

  


"That's not fair!" Snitch called, as he ran to catch up.

  


Running through the snow proved to be harder than it looked, and both boys reached the door at the same time, flushed and out of breath. They both bent over with their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath. For a few moments, the rest of the world seemed to freeze around them, the only sound was that of their harsh breathing.

  


Skittery starred at Snitch for a moment, his cheeks were red with the cold, and his lips were chapped. Snitch glanced up, and Skittery gently cupped his face in his hand, and drew them together, kissing him lightly and sweetly.

  


Snitch smiled brightly.

  


"We should spend every snow day together." He said.

  


"Next time lets skip the going outside and freezing our asses off part." Skittery said, following Snitch into the house.

  


"We can't." Snitch stated simply. "We have to play in the snow on a snow day, it's a law."

  


  


  


  


A/N[2]: I don't own X2 either. Okay, the pairings for this story are going to be (hopefully), Specs/Dutchy, Mush/Blink, Race/Spot, Jack/Dave, Pie Eater/Snoody. Probably in that order. If anyone wants to see any other pairings just tell me, and I'll give it my best shot. Please review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update quickly. Thanks for reading!

~Ink


	2. Hot chocolate

Scarves, icicles, and hot chocolate

  


Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

  


A/N[1]: WOW! I guess chapter one was better than I thought. Well, here's another one.

  


  


  


  


  


Hot chocolate

  


  


"Six." Dutchy stated, walking back into the living room where Specs was sitting on the couch.

  


"Six what?" Specs asked.

  


"Six mini marshmallows." Dutchy said matter-of-factly.

  


"You've lost me Dutch." Specs said as he went back to flipping channels, trying to find something decent to watch on daytime T.V.

  


"I think I could comfortably fit six mini marshmallows up my nose." Dutchy replied nonchalantly, as he sat down handing a mug of hot chocolate to Specs.

  


"First of all," Specs started, now giving his full attention to the boy beside him, "I don't think any number of mini marshmallows crammed up your nose would be comfortable, and second of all, where did you come up with six?" He asked, eying the small white puffs floating in his drink, suspiciously.

  


Dutchy smirked.

  


"I picked a random number that sounded believable." He announced as he took a sip of his coco.

  


Dutchy could not have been more content than he was at that very moment. They had no school, Specs' parents were stuck at his Grandmother's house because of the storm, they were inside on a cold day, warm and cozy by the fire. And... They had hot chocolate.

  


Dutchy loved hot chocolate.

  


He didn't know why, it was a combination of things really. The nostalgia of it, coco always brought back fond memories of his childhood and his mother. The warmth of it, no matter how cold you were, when you took a sip it spread through your body like liquid fire, that was a wonderful sensation. But the thing that Dutchy liked the best, was the taste. Sweet and warm, it invaded your mouth, and flooded your senses.

  


Years later, Dutchy would look back on this moment, sitting next to the boy he loved, quiet and comfortable just being in each others company and drinking their hot chocolate, as one of the best moments of his entire life.

  


Specs went back to lazily flipping through channels. It figured, over one hundred channels, and there was absolutely nothing on worth watching.

  


Dutchy meanwhile, had finished off his mug of hot chocolate in record time.

  


Specs looked on with avid interest, as Dutchy reached into his cup and began eating the marshmallows which were stuck to the bottom one by one. 

  


He nearly moaned as he watched Dutchy's tongue swirl slowly around one long, slim, finger, ridding it of any traces of half melted marshmallow.

  


Dutchy's eyes met Specs' and Specs cleared his throat in embarrassment, and turned back to the television.

  


"You know, some people eat the marshmallows _while_ their drinking the hot chocolate." Specs remarked. Dutchy smirked at his boyfriends nervous behavior.

  


"Well their just freaks." He replied.

  


He ate the last marshmallow slowly, and watched as Specs watched him out of the corner of his eye.

  


Suddenly realizing that his cup was now completely empty, he looked into it forlornly. That was when he spotted Specs' mug sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

  


Dutchy began moving stealthily toward the still steaming cup on the table.

  


"No." Specs said firmly without even having to look at Dutchy to know what he was doing. Dutchy started sulking.

  


"But, mine's all gone." He protested, putting on his most pitiful face.

  


"You shouldn't have gulped it down so fast." Specs responded, ignoring the look on Dutchy's face, which wasn't easy.

  


Dutchy looked at him pleadingly, and Specs tried his best not to smirk, as he reached for his mug, brought it to his lips, and took a long, excruciatingly slow sip, purposely teasing the blond boy sitting next to him. Specs smiled smugly as he set the rest of his coco back on the coffee table.

  


Suddenly, Dutchy was on top of him. Their lips met hotly, and Dutchy ran his tongue over Specs' lower lip, making him simultaneously shiver, and giggle. The kiss deepened, and Specs opened his mouth allowing it to deepen even further.

  


Then, all at once, Dutchy sat back, grinning a goofy grin.

  


"You taste like hot chocolate." Dutchy informed Specs, who was still a little dazed, before grabbing the mug off of the table.

  


He downed the remainder of Specs' hot coco in one gulp, and then he looked back at Specs.

  


"Your hot chocolate tastes like hot chocolate too." He grinned.

  


"Hey." Specs protested good naturedly, not really caring any more. Dutchy glanced around the room.

  


"I can't wait for Christmas!" He said suddenly, springing up off of the couch, and walking over to the Christmas tree in the corner of Specs' living room.

  


"You've been saying that for a month now." Specs said from his position on the couch.

  


"I wish we had a real tree at my house. The artificial one sucks." Dutchy said, looking longingly at the tree.

  


Specs stood up, and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck lightly.

  


"You can always come over here on Christmas." Specs offered, knowing that Dutchy didn't get along with his stepmother or her two little girls.

  


"Won't your family be mad?" Dutchy asked.

  


"Of course not." Specs said, kissing his neck again. "They all think you are wonderful."

  


Dutchy smiled before turning and kissing Specs. Behind his back, he snatched a candy cane off of the Christmas tree.

  


They sat back down on the couch, and Specs began to flip through the channels again, as Dutchy leaned against him and began unwrapping the candy cane.

  


Upon hearing the sound of the wrapper, Specs turned his head and looked at Dutchy, who by now had the candy cane in his mouth.

  


"Dutchy?" Specs asked.

  


"Yes?" Dutchy replied around the candy cane.

  


"Where did you get that candy cane?" Specs inquired.

  


Dutchy looked at the candy cane, then at Specs, then at the tree. Then he shrugged.

  


"Dutchy!" Specs said, exasperated, "Those are supposed to be for decoration!"

  


Dutchy looked up at him in mock wide-eyed innocence.

  


"You mean I can't have just one little candy cane?" Dutchy asked.

  


"Well eat it now! You've already had your mouth all over it. I don't think anyone would appreciate you putting it back on the tree." Specs said huffily.

  


"Thank you Specs." Dutchy said sweetly, putting the candy cane back into his mouth.

  


A minute later, Specs looked over and found Dutchy sucking on the candy cane with his eyes closed. He couldn't resist. He pulled the candy out of Dutchy's mouth, making a small popping sound, and then he stuck the peppermint treat into his own mouth.

  


Dutchy's eyes flew open.

  


"That's not fair!" He said grumpily as Specs snickered at him. "You stole my candy cane!" Dutchy accused.

  


"You stole it off of my tree first." Specs said, taking it out of his mouth to speak.

  


"The candy cane dared me to do it." Dutchy said seriously.

  


Specs looked at him, bemused, and handed over the rest of the candy cane.

  


Dutchy smiled and leaned back against Specs, closing his eyes and eating his prize. Specs turned off the T.V. and just enjoyed Dutchy's warmth and company, slowly stroking his soft blond hair.

  


After awhile Dutchy mumbled something, but Specs didn't catch what it was.

  


"What?" He asked softly.

  


"I said there's more hot chocolate in the kitchen if you want it." Dutchy said a little louder this time.

  


"No thanks." Specs said simply.

  


"You sure?" Dutchy asked.

  


"Yup." Specs said. "Getting more hot chocolate would involve getting up off the couch, and I for one happen to be very comfortable right where I am."

  


Dutchy snuggled closer to him.

  


Neither of the boys bothered to move for anything for quite awhile.

  


  


  


  


A/N[2]: I LOVE HOT CHOCOLATE! Anyway... please review! Free candy canes to all of my reviewers, delivered personally by the newsie of your choice!

  


  


%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Shoutouts!

  


  


**Thistle~** Thanks!

  


  


**Lavie-chan~** I went out and built a snowman right after I finished that chapter :) Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

  


  


**SpotLover421~** Snow days _are_ freakin' awesome! I have a sneaking suspicion that their are going to be a great many demon snowmen from Hell in people's yards this winter :) Thank you for reviewing!

  


  


**Dakota-Jones~** You can't die yet! There's still much more fluffy cuteness to come! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

  


  


**kattabean~** I made you scream? I am very proud now! The X-men movies are like tied with Newsies as my favorite movies in the universe. I'm glad you liked it! Here's the update, please don't pelt me with round things :) Thanks for reviewing!

  


  


**Colleen~** I was wondering if anyone would get that :) I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

  


  


**geometrygal~ **I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!

  


  


**SpecsGlasses~** Do you realize you said love seven times in one review? That's awesome! I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!

  


  


**Thumbsucker Snitch~** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
